<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Motion by Fuzziestpuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580687">Slow Motion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzziestpuppy/pseuds/Fuzziestpuppy'>Fuzziestpuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Is ‘Quad Drabble’ even a thing?, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzziestpuppy/pseuds/Fuzziestpuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay has nothing but time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p><br/>
Ajay suspects that anybody who’s ever loved Pagan Min has done it accidentally, despite themselves and against their better fucking judgement.</p><p>Unfortunately, this seems to also apply to him, ever since he realized that he might actually be in love with that pompous prick. Loves him even if it doesn’t make sense, even if he can’t really articulate why. It’s just stubbornly there anyway, like a hot, steady little spark under his breastbone that urges <em>closer, closer.</em></p><p>Or, at least, he doesn’t know what else to call it, when you have somebody so twisted up inside you like he is. Pagan’s all twisted up in who he is and flies in the face of who he thought he was and that’s another whole mess that he doesn’t really have any answers for.</p><p>The other unfortunate thing is that Pagan doesn’t seem inclined to believe him.</p><p>Three or four days seems to be all Pagan can stand before he comes back to him, showing up in his bedroom again and again. Always at night, always waiting for him on the bed, always fucked up on something.</p><p>Obviously, it isn’t the ideal situation, and definitely not the best way to start…well, anything really. But it’s also pretty clear that Pagan’s finding it confusing. This state of affairs. A little bewildered and probably pissed at himself and maybe even kind of conflicted, but doing his best to work some shit out in his head. In his own weird Pagan way.</p><p>So while Ajay really wishes he’d lay off so they could maybe fuck while he’s sober for once, he’s also not about to turn him away on that account.</p><p>“Do you still mean it?” Pagan asks him every time, his voice rough and harsh, like he’s always raw on the inside. The daylight version is still as polished and immaculate as ever, makeup perfectly applied and hair artfully mussed and chipper as all hell.</p><p>Only Ajay ever sees him like this, falling apart in slow motion.</p><p>“Yeah, still do,” he responds, with what he feels is incredible patience. He’ll hold him and sleep with him and keep saying it until Pagan actually believes him, until it penetrates his thick skull. He also has the feeling that this may take a good while.</p><p>But here in Kyrat, he has nothing but time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, questions/comments/critiques welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>